


Mi Amor es un Girasol

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, past relationship angst, uncertain relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Before the worst day of Leo's life, Guang Hong had just been his best friend. After, though, Leo's heart seemed to have other plans.[This can be read standalone]





	1. My Heart For a Piece of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts), [IzzyBee92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/gifts).



> This is unedited because I'm so fucking tired right now.
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry if the title is wrong, I really think based on my 5yrs of Spanish that it's right but that 5yrs was also 5yrs ago so... I'm sorry if it's wrong

It's started on the worst day of his life.

“Hey, Leo.”

“Oh, hey Guang Hong,” Leo responded weakly, looking up at his friend.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.”

Leo and Guang Hong hadn't been friends for long but they were close. Both had known Phichit first; Leo thanks to competition and Guang Hong thanks to them both training in Detroit together for a bit. The three were like a matching set but even if Phichit said he could have multiple best friends, Leo and Guang Hong knew his Number One Best Friend™ would always be Yuuri so neither felt bad with the fact that they considered the other their best friend.

“What's your dream?” Guang Hong asked, his voice quiet and clear.

“What?” Leo looked at his friend but Guang Hong wasn't looking at him, instead staring at the night sky like it calmed him. And maybe it did. Leo couldn't understand how an almost starless sky could be calming to anyone but he guessed that had something to do with growing up in the suburbs as opposed to a city.

“You have to have a dream, what is it?”

“Get to the Grand Prix Finals.”

“That's a goal, not a dream.” Now Guang Hong looked at him, tilting his face to look Leo with big eyes that were sad enough to remind Leo that he wasn't the only one who was disappointed by tonight.

“What's the difference?”

“A dream is bigger, more abstract.” Guang Hong smiled faintly. “My dream is to show people that acting is more than just where you're from or what you look like. I want to prove that anyone can be in movies if they work hard enough.”

“So you want to be an actor?” Leo felt like this was something he should have known about Guang Hong. What kind of best friend was he if he didn't even know that?

Guang Hong shook his head. “That's my goal but not my dream. What's your dream?”

“I want to be a musician.”

“Goal.”

“I want to write music?”

Guang Hong shook his head again. “Still a goal.”

“I guess I don't know what my dream is.” Leo murmured, looking away from his friend because if he looked into Guang Hong’s expectant eyes any longer, he was going to break.

“Sure you do,” Guang Hong’s eyes were drilling into the side of Leo’s head. “So maybe I'm exaggerating about what a dream is. My dream is to be an actor. But I really want to show the world my acting.”

“I want…” Leo looked up at the sky, sad to find no recognizable constellations; no recognizable patterns in the sky to bring him comfort. “I want to bring music to people. I want them to hear and feel the music.”

“I think you can do it.” Leo looked back down at Guang Hong but his face was turned away now, hiding a blush Leo wouldn't have understood. “I could see it in your skating. I always can.”

Leo opened his mouth to respond but felt a slight skip of his heart, his words getting caught in his throat as his heart tried to jump out of his chest. The feeling lasted only a moment and he tried to push it away because Guang Hong was his best friend. He didn’t want to think what his irregular heartbeat would mean for them.

“Thanks… that means a lot.”

“Anytime.”

Guang Hong fell silent and Leo decided not to fill the silence, opting to stare at the sky along with his best friend. It was cold and he’d need to go inside soon, still unused to weather that wasn’t the mild Southern California temperatures he’d grown up with. The noise around them was more than Leo was used to but he thought he could find a way to love it, especially with the right person by his side.

Leo never thought much about dating. He’d dated a handful of people in his life but they’d all ended without much fanfare and mostly because Leo never had enough time for another person. Skating and dance and music took up so much of his life he wasn’t left with much time for himself and his family. He definitely didn’t have time for another person. One day he thought he’d find someone because he liked to think that one day he’d have time for another person but for now it seemed so far out of reach for him. Life was hard enough without having to worry about another person so he was fine just having his family and his friends.

“Leo?”

“Yah?” Leo looked at Guang Hong but he was just pensively looking at the sky. “Guang Hong?”

“I was wondering… are you dating anyone?”

“What?” Leo blinked at his friend. “I mean, no, I’m not. I would have told you if I was dating anyone…” Leo didn’t know why his heart rate had picked up but he ignored it. “Why?”

Guang Hong was quiet for a long time, pulling his feet up onto the bench they were sitting on and hugging his legs close to his chest. He tore his eyes away from the sky so he could put his chin on his knees, instead looking out onto the nighttime scene in front of them. It wasn’t quite New York City but Beijing wasn’t much sleepier than any city was late at night. There was just enough of a lull to tell you how late it was. Leo had left the dinner he and the other skaters had gone to at around eleven but it was probably getting closer to midnight by now. Maybe it was already midnight.

“My free skate was fun, even if I didn’t do as good as I wanted.” Leo looked at his friend curiously. “I imagined I was an assassin.” Guang Hong laughed, “Georgi was the bad guy.”

Leo laughed, “Georgi, really?”

“He was the first one I thought of.” Guang Hong shrugged. “You were there too.”

“Me?”

“You were, like, an ally? I took a bullet for you, actually.”

“Wow, thanks.” Leo smiled at Guang Hong. Guang Hong glanced at his friend, only to be met with the other boy’s bright smile. He snapped his gaze around, trying to hide his rapidly returning blush. He’d almost gotten up the courage to admit his feelings for the other boy but now Guang Hong found himself back in the same place he’d been since they met. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It was part of the story that I would die.” Guang Hong shrugged, looking at his feet. “I’d rather die protecting someone I care about than just die.”

Leo laughed, “Then I guess it’s good it wasn’t real. I wouldn’t want you to die, even if it was for me.”

A shiver ran through Leo and Guang Hong turned to look at him, worried.

“Are you cold?”

“I’m not really used to the cold,” He admitted. “California is pretty warm.”

“Here.” Guang Hong pulled gloves out of his pocket, handing them to Leo. “I’m not using them.”

“Oh,” Another skipped heartbeat as he took the gloves to pull over his cold fingers. “Thank you…”

“I, umm, I need to go.” Guang Hong looked at his watch. “My parents are going to start getting worried if I’m out much later.”

“Wait, your gloves!”

“You can keep them.” Guang Hong smiled, “Give them back to me next time we see each other.”

“That’ll be a while, won’t it?” Leo looked at his now gloved hands as Guang Hong rose from the bench.

“Probably… well, goodbye, Leo. I’ll talk to you.”

“Umm!” Leo stood up quickly. “At least let me walk you home.”

“Oh,” Guang Hong looked down, blushing a little as he smiled. “Sure, if you want.”

“I do.” Leo smiled, following Guang Hong as he headed into the insomniac city they’d been staring at for so long. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

Guang Hong still couldn’t look at Leo, his face burning hot while he tried to ignore how much his stomach was flip-flopping at Leo’s words.

“Me too.” Was his final response, the two of them walking in near silence towards Guang Hong’s apartment while Guang Hong tried to figure out how to tell Leo how he felt and while Leo tried to figure out what the things he was feeling meant.

\---

“I don’t even know how they managed this fast of a turnaround on getting married.”

“It’s happening in Hasetsu, isn’t it?” Leo asked, half listening to Phichit while he also trying to figure out the right notes for the song he was working on. He’d gotten stuck at the chorus, which was usually the easiest part for him but something about this entire song was nagging on the back of his mind. “They probably know the people who own the place they’re using.”

“True. I can’t believe they’re not doing a Japanese wedding. I thought for sure Viktor would jump on that idea.”

“Yuuri probably felt bad.” Phichit nodded along with Leo, this conversation one they’d had before. Sometimes they just wanted to chat even if they had nothing to talk about. Silence was comfortable between them and so were unnecessary words. “You know how he is. Probably tried to get Viktor to agree to a Russian style wedding.”

Phichit snorted. “Sometimes I wish we could go back in time and tell younger Yuuri about all this, it would be hilarious to watch his tiny mind be blown.”

“You’re mean.” But it would be fun and they’d said as much to Yuuri, which always made him get flustered and try to say that he hadn’t been that big of a fan but it always ended with him giving up on his protestations. “They’re lucky.”

“They really are.” Phichit and Leo sighed, Phichit giving his friend a look since he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Leo sigh like that. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing…” He waved Phichit away, not sure he wanted to talk about what he might be feeling.

“Leo, come on.” Phichit pouted at the camera. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just… have you ever liked someone?”

Phichit bit his lip, “I’m not sure I’m the one to be asking about this.”

“I just don’t know what I’m feeling right now and I can’t figure out whether… How can you know if you like someone as a friend or more than that?”

“I’m really the wrong person to ask,” Phichit laughed. “But I guess I do know what it feels like to have a crush on a friend.”

Leo fell silent, trying out a different combination of notes but failing at what he was trying to do. He hated being stuck but between getting ready for Four Continents and also worrying about how he felt about Guang Hong, it was hard to concentrate on his music.

“Sometimes when we’re talking my heart will just jump for no reason and my stomach flip-flops.” Phichit raised an eyebrow at Leo. “What?”

“I think we both know exactly how you’re feeling. Now are you going to tell me who it is or am I just going to have to ask whether or not I’m right.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Guang Hong, isn’t it?”

Leo was quiet, wondering how obvious he’d been. “Yah.”

“Well, tell him already.” Leo blinked at Phichit. “Oh come on, are you telling me you’re the only person who doesn’t know Guang Hong has a huge crush on you?”

“He… what?”

“Normally I wouldn’t just tell you about a friend’s feelings but I am not going to sit through your pining after I’ve sat through hours of Guang Hong bemoaning how attractive and nice you are.”

“He talks about me?” Leo felt himself blushing.

“Ugh, only all the time.” Phichit rolled his eyes. “He likes how you look with your hair in a ponytail.”

“Oh.”

“You still planning to go up to Montreal for his birthday?” Leo bit his lip. “Come on, you have to do it.”

“It’s just, Four Continents is coming up soon and I’m worried–”

“This’ll make you feel better.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you fail miserably at whatever you’re writing right now and you only do that when you’re distracted by something. I can only imagine what your skating is like right now.”

Leo sighed, wondering when Phichit got so good at reading him. Leo had plenty of friends but most of them weren’t very close. Phichit and Guang Hong were his two closest friends and he wasn’t all that used to having people who knew him so well outside of his family.

“It might be nice.”

“It will be…” Leo looked down at his guitar then put it down on the bed next to him. “Thanks, Phichit.”

“Anytime, kid.” Leo rolled his eyes. “What, you two are just kids to me.”

“You’re two years older than me.”

“Children.” Leo stuck his tongue out and Phichit did the same. “I’ll see you at Four Continents.”

“And we’ll talk later.”

Phichit’s face disappeared and Leo was left alone with his thoughts and the silence of a suburban winter night. He picked his guitar up again and tried one more time at the notes he couldn’t quite get right.


	2. My Life For a Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he knew what to say to explain how he felt.

The best part was that Guang Hong wasn’t expecting him and so, as Leo stepped into the rink he got to see the young man completely at ease like he never was during competition or when he knew people other than his coach were watching. Leo saw he was running through his short program, or at least some portion of it, and he was extra glad to be able to just watch.

He knew Guang Hong liked his free program better than his short but Leo loved his short program. Maybe it was just that Leo had a love for flowers but he knew the bigger reason was that Guang Hong looked so peaceful as he skate. His movements were fluid and practiced in a way that Leo loved to watch. Secretly, he knew part of the reason he didn’t like watching Guang Hong’s free program was he was now burdened with the knowledge that Guang Hong said half-seriously he’d die for Leo.

Leo didn’t want anyone to die for him, especially Guang Hong.

But those were silly thoughts given Guang Hong wasn’t going to die for Leo because they weren’t in any real danger. 

JJ was the one to first notice Leo and with a smirk he skated over to Guang Hong, stopping him and pointing towards the unexpected visitor. When Guang Hong turned to look at what JJ was pointing at, his mouth fell open and all Leo could do was smile and give his friend a small wave. 

After a few moments of shocked staring, Guang Hong skated to the edge of the rink where Leo was waiting to pull him into a hug. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Was all Guang Hong could manage. 

“It was a surprise. For your birthday.” Leo smiled widely, pulling a small package out of his pocket to hand to Guang Hong. “Happy birthday.” 

“You got me a gift?” Guang Hong gaped at the present. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to.” Leo looked sheepishly at the floor. “You’re my best friend and, also, I needed to make up for never giving you back your gloves.”

“My gloves…?” Guang Hong tilted his head to the side, then gestured to Leo’s hands. “But you’re wearing them right now.”

“Yah, but I’m keeping them.” Leo blushed but still gave Guang Hong a cheeky smile and in response, Guang Hong’s face started to burn as he fumbled with his words. After a few attempts at a response, Guang Hong chuckled and shook his head. 

“I guess I’ll just have to steal them back another time.”

“You won’t need to, open your gift.”

Guang Hong obliged and found that inside the package was a pair of leather gloves.

“They were the warmest gloves I owned, other than the ones you lent me.” Leo looked at the floor again, his sheepish smile back. “I thought it might be nice, if we both had something to remember the other by for when we’re apart.” 

Leo glanced back up at Guang Hong, who was staring at the gloves like he’d never seen a pair of leather gloves before. After a long silence, he looked up at Leo with a still burning red face and Leo worried he’d come on too strong. 

“Thank you so much.” Guang Hong smiled brightly at Leo. “You coming for my birthday would have been enough but this is even better.” 

“Aah, well, I’m glad.” Leo found his eyes once again trained on his shoes. “I hope my coming suddenly didn’t ruin your plans.”

“Nope, it didn’t.” Guang Hong turned to look to where his coach was sitting, obviously unperturbed by Guang Hong going to talk to Leo. Of course, other than Phichit, she’d been the only one to know about Leo’s visit so it made sense. _“I’m going to head out early, if that’s okay.”_

_“It’s fine, have fun on your birthday. You’re only young once. And you won’t see your boyfriend for a while.”_

_“Coach!”_ Leo wondered what the older woman had said to make Guang hong turn so red but he suspected he could think of a few things. _“We’re not dating!”_

 _“Talk to me again tomorrow,”_ She said cryptically, motioning for Guang Hong to leave. 

Guang Hong thought about responding to her but decided against it, instead turning to get off the ice and get ready to leave.

“So, did you have any plans?”

“Not really.” Guang Hong said as he packed his bag. “JJ and Isabella offered to take me out for dinner but I just sort of wanted a quiet night in.”

“Oh, sorry, it sounds like I did mess up your plans.”

Guang Hong shook his head, “I’d rather you be here than be alone.”

Leo’s words were caught in his throat as he tried to figure out if Guang Hong had meant that in the way that Leo was interpreting it. He knew what Phichit had said and he knew how Guang Hong felt but it was still hard and pretty scary for Leo to say what he was feeling out loud. He was just afraid that if he didn’t, his more timid friend would never say a word. 

When Leo didn’t have anything to say, Guang Hong smiled and continued, “Why don’t we get something to eat. Then we can figure out what we want to do.” 

“Okay,” Leo managed to squeak out. “That sounds great.” 

\---

As they left the restaurant where they’d had a filling dinner of ramen, Leo paused while fiddling with his glove. It had started to flurry and he was really feeling the cold, but he also didn’t want to intrude on Guang Hong’s apartment. He thought it might be better to call it a night now and then try and tell Guang Hong how he felt tomorrow. 

“This was fun…” Leo started, not able to look at Guang Hong who was giving him a concerned look. “I guess I’ll let you go home now.” 

“Oh… okay.” Guang Hong looked derjected. “If you want, that’s fine. I was thinking we could go back to my hotel room and watch a movie or something.”

“Oh!” Leo blinked at Guang Hong. “No, I– umm… I just thought you wanted to spend a night in.”

“I do.” Guang Hong took a step closer to Leo, forcing Leo to make eye contact with him. “But I want to do that with you.”

“Well, okay then, let’s do that.” Leo said, blushing hard when Guang Hong smiled at him. 

As they walked towards the hotel room Guang Hong was staying in for the time he was training in Canada, Leo felt the January cold of Montreal starting to seep into his bones. He and Guang Hong walked dangerously close to each other, Leo unsure if it would be okay to take Guang Hong’s hands and whether that would make him any warmer. 

He didn't try to hold Guang Hong’s hand. 

\---

Guang Hong fumbled with his keycard as he and Leo stood outside his hotel room, number 423. Leo noticed there was a sort of urgency in Guang Hong’s movements that seemed to be the source of the fumbling, insistent excitement that Leo could feel in his motions but not seen in his face. A sort of expectant rush in his hands. 

“Need help?” Leo asked, smirking at Guang Hong as he dropped his keycard. 

Guang Hong laughed nervously, finally getting the door open. He moved quickly through the doorway but Leo paused, wishing he had more time to think. 

Phichit had said Guang Hong liked him too but what if he was wrong? But, no, Leo trusted Phichit. What if this was old information? What if Guang Hong had moved on because Leo had only just realized his own feelings? 

But that wouldn't account for how nervous Guang Hong was. 

So the decision for Leo became whether he was going to do anything tonight. He already knew the answer, though. He didn't have the confidence to make a move tonight. It just seemed too forward to him, too pushy. 

“Do you… do you not want to come in?” Guang Hong’s voice broke Leo out of his unhelpful thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Leo said, stepping into the room and turning to close the door behind him. 

“What were you thinking about?”

Leo laughed. “You, I guess.”

As he turned, Guang Hong took a few steps towards him to bridge their small distance. No longer separated by the handful of feet like before, Leo became acutely aware of how intensely Guang Hong was looking at him. After what seemed like a few minutes of silence, Leo started to ask Guang Hong if something was wrong, only for him to lean up and plant a small kiss on Leo’s lips, sending Leo’s mind into spirals. 

Finally his mind stopped spiralling and instead crashed unhelpfully into the thought, _“Did Guang Hong get taller?”_

“I'm sorry,” Guang Hong whispered, still standing close but now looking at Leo’s chest. “I should have asked.”

“No, it's fine,” Leo finally managed. “I just wasn't expecting it.”

“I–” Guang Hong swallowed dryly, blinking rapidly while he tried to find something to rest his eyes on. “You showed up for my birthday so suddenly and then your gift was so personal and it really seemed like your were flirting with me since you showed up. I wasn't sure but I thought it would be better to try than wait forever.”

“I was… flirting?” Leo’s face started to heat up. “I wasn't trying to.”

“Really?” Guang Hong gaped at Leo before muttering something Leo couldn't understand but that he guessed was a short string of curses. 

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” Leo reached his hand out, fingers brushing Guang Hong’s but not grabbing his hand. 

“I came so close to messing this up.” He said, reaching out to grab Leo’s shirt. “I really thought you were flirting with me.”

“I wasn't trying to but… I guess it sort of sounded like I was.”

Guang Hong answered by pulling Leo’s face down towards his, their lips meeting with an urgent hotness that Leo hadn't expected. Then again, they didn't have much time together so maybe it was the right choice. Leo wouldn't even be staying a week, he'd arrived on a Friday and would be flying out early on Monday, so they didn't have much time. The next time they'd see each other would be Four Continents then World Championships.

When the kiss deepened, Guang Hong's hunger surprising to Leo but not off putting, Leo simply let himself go. He let himself fall into the ever deepening abyss that was this uncertain ‘them’ not just because it was so easy but also because he thought this might be everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm seems like there doesn't need to be a third chapter... OR DOES THERE!


	3. My Soul For a Moment With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions often pile up when they're unasked.

“Fourteen,” Guang Hong answered, eyes closed even though he didn't expect to sleep anytime soon. “Same question.”

“Not sure, to be honest. I think I was always aware I didn't just like girls but… it never really clicked until, I think, sixteen?” Leo sighed, his breath warm on the back of Guang Hong’s neck. “Have you ever dated a girl?”

“No, you?” Guang Hong asked, comfortable in the moment of silence that stretched between his question and Leo’s answer. 

“Yah, a few.” Leo’s silences between answer and question were always longer than Guang Hong’s. It was like he was uncertain of the boundaries of their relationship and every question was a test. “Before me, had you ever had sex?”

“Yes.” Guang Hong paused, not asking Leo the same question because his mind was still stuck on their last topic. 

He wanted to ask how many people Leo dated but was afraid of the answer. He knew his fear was unwarranted, he'd never even know if what he feared was true based on a simple number, but it was scary. He wanted to ask how many people Leo had dated before him but he was afraid because he wasn't even sure they were dating. 

Maybe the real question he wanted to ask was, ‘are we dating?’

After Guang Hong’s birthday, a night that just barely stopped at the two of them making out, things had gone mostly back to normal. They Skyped, sometimes together and sometimes with Phichit. Sometimes Yuuri would even join the Skype call, but that was usually only to iron out details for his upcoming wedding. 

At 4C things had not been what you might consider normal. After a 2nd place finish on Leo’s part and a 7th place finish for Guang Hong, they'd both gone out to dinner with the usual assortment of skaters. 

Yuuri and Phichit had won gold and bronze respectively and were both in high spirits. Viktor spent most of the dinner unable to keep his hands off Yuuri while Phichit quietly complained about Seung-Gil Lee refusing his invitation to get dinner with them. JJ and Isabella weren't much better than Yuuri and Viktor but they at least had the decency to leave early to ‘get some sleep.’ Somehow Otabek had been convinced to come even though Yuri wasn't at 4C. Minami was of course at dinner and basically buzzing with excitement despite his low placement. 

Guang Hong and Leo had still said nothing about the relationship they seemed to have going, not even to Phichit. Luckily for them, Phichit was being pulled in so many directions at the moment that he never got around to interrogating either party. But more than not telling people about their relationship, they hadn't talked to each other about the specifics of what they were.

Even without a conversation about their relationship, when Leo showed up at Guang Hong's hotel room after dinner he wasn't surprised or unhappy. The extend of their conversation that night had been a lot of safe sex conversation but they'd left the next day for home without talking about them. 

Now it was the night after World’s ended and they were back in a similar place. A dinner with various skaters, this time a bigger party. A lot of talk about weddings that was underlaid with a little annoyance from both couples getting married since Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding was only a month earlier than JJ and Isabella’s. Yuuri had convinced Seung-Gil to come to dinner but even though Guang Hong knew Phichit was sort of interested in him, they didn't talk to each other. 

When Guang Hong and Leo said they were leaving, Guang Hong thought he saw Phichit give them a look but he didn't say anything. They both had an early plane tomorrow so it had been easy to say they needed to get some sleep. Guang Hong wasn't completely sure why they were both lying to everyone but he hoped it was just because that would have been an inelegant time to announce they were dating. 

“Guang Hong?”

Guang Hong shifted, not sure how long he'd been silent. Even if it hadn't been long, he was sure Leo had noticed the sudden lengthening of his pauses between answer and question. 

“How many guys have you dated?”

“Two.” Leo nuzzled his face into Guang Hong’s neck, feeling cold despite the heat being on and then being covered in blankets. They'd come up to Guang Hong’s hotel room over an hour ago but since they'd started this question game, he'd cooled off considerably and found himself nearly shivering. He wanted to grab his clothes to warm himself up a little more but that would mean leaving Guang Hong. “Jordan when I was seventeen and now you. How about you?”

Guang Hong groped around in his mind for something to respond, not realizing Leo would be so certain about their relationship. 

“Guang Hong, what's wrong?” Leo asked when Guang Hong couldn't find words. 

“Sorry, I’ve been worrying so much about whether you wanted to date me and what our relationship was– what our relationship is. I never expected you to just–”

“Guang Hong?” Leo forced him to turn around but couldn't force Guang Hong to look at him. “Did you not think we were dating?”

“We never talked about it,” Guang Hong murmured, planting his face into Leo’s chest. 

“I'm sorry, I never thought about it.” Leo blushed. “I just thought, after your birthday… and then at four continents we, umm…” 

Guang Hong looked up at Leo, smiling at his sheepish blush. 

“Leo.” His voice was soft in quality and volume. He reached out a hand to touch Leo’s cheek. 

“Sorry, was I being stupid?” He frowned, looking more uncertain than Guang Hong thought he'd ever seen him. Leo was usually so sure or at least happy-go-lucky. 

“No, not at all. You're not stupid.” Guang Hong was shaking his head in disbelief. “You're the farthest thing from stupid.”

“Sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing?” Guang Hong furrowed his eyebrows at Leo. “Did someone tell you that?”

“I didn't want to… you don't need to know…”

“Leo…” Guang Hong put his other hand onto Leo’s cheek. “You don't have to talk about it but I'm here to listen.” 

“One of the girls I dated in high school… well, we didn't date. We had sex a few times but I thought we were dating and she didn't. When I called my girlfriend she was… she said…” Leo sniffled. “I was stupid and didn't ask her what we were and I thought I'd done it again.”

“You're not stupid, I swear to you.” Guang Hong felt his blood boiling. He knew it was irrational to want to fight this random girl who'd be mean to Leo years ago but he still felt like she needed to be fought. Maybe he was being too protective. “I'm happy you thought we were dating. I was so afraid you didn't think we were.”

Leo laughed a little, his eyes still a little wet. 

“We're not very smart, though.”

Guang Hong laughed. “Yah. I guess a little bit.”

“So we are dating, right?”

“Yah, we're dating.” Guang Hong sighed, letting his hands fall to Leo’s shoulders as he pulled him into a hug. After a moment of thinking that Leo was exceptionally cold at the moment, Guang Hong laughed. “I think Phichit knows.”

Leo snorted, “Of course he does. Remember when Viktor kissed Yuuri at the Cup of China? You saw Phichit not even bat an eyelash, right?”

“True, he is the most perceptive of us.”

Leo laughed, louder this time. “Too bad he doesn't know how to talk to Seung-gil.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Guang Hong looked up at Leo who only gave Guang Hong a suggestive eye wiggle. “No way! I never noticed.”

“He always complains that Seung-gil won't come to dinners after competitions.” Leo shook his head, leaning his chin on top of Guang Hong’s head. “Guang Hong?”

“Hmm?” Guang Hong was burrowing closer to Leo in the hopes of warming him up. 

“Would you think it's weird if I said I loved you?”

“Do you? Love me, that is?”

“I do.”

“Then no.” Guang Hong smiled into Leo’s chest, his forehead pressed against Leo’s collarbone. “If you do, then you do.”

“Then, I love you.”

Guang Hong leaned back to smile at Leo, pecking a small kiss onto his lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop, and that's how they started dating in this hellishly large AU. Unfortuently I've grown attached to this AU so it will never really end *eye twitch*
> 
> Next big plan is to start setting up for series 2 of this AU which is basically just me playing with my OCs because I miss writing my own stories :P I basically haven't worked on my own works since January and now I've created this OCs and I love them... but first, need to set that series up which means time to visit ever couple who has kids and try to introduce their kids and whatnot. We know Noa and Andrew, we've mentioned Milasara's kid, and I think I've mentioned JJ's kid(s). Otayuri or seungchuchu will be next, depending which I finish first. Otayuri will be a more all encompassing fic about their engagement, their wedding, their plans to start a family, and a smattering of other stories from their friends and family!
> 
> At some point I'm going to have to write a fic about leoji and kids cause they end up with 4 kids because Guang Hong is very persuasive and also they're both big saps.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 chapters. Next tomorrow. Then another Saturday because I haven't slept yet so it's still Thursday. I'm really tired and a little out of it right now but I wanted to post this now.


End file.
